La Visita de Amalia
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Era una nueva junta de naciones donde no llegaban a nada. Perder el tiempo era precisamente conocer y volver a verla. Dinamarca saltó de la alegría, hacía tanto que no la veía. Todo fue un desorden por culpa de la iguana de la hija de Alfred y Arthur.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi otra loca creación. Para saber más, vayan a mi perfil, ahí se encuentra la ficha, es muy larga, hay imagen y todo.

**Parejas:** USAxUK. Leve DinamarcaxNoruega.

Dedicado y regalo a Solitudely.

* * *

**La Visita de Amalia**

― ¿Estamos todos? ―Francis miró a todos los presentes en la nueva junta de naciones donde no llegaban a nada, era perder el tiempo.

―Faltan Alfred y Arthur. ―le dijo el español caminando de un lado para otro pasando el tiempo, mirando el techo sin tener cuidado de caer o chocar con algún italiano sureño.

―Esos dos deberían haber llegado antes que nosotros. ―cerró los ojos arreglando su melena lista para un comercial.

― ¿Por qué no comenzamos sin ellos? Tomaré el lugar de Alfred. ―sugirió Alemania caminando al puesto del estadounidense.

― ¡Te dije que dejaras esa iguana en la casa! ―los países acapararon la atención del grito, ¿ese era Alfred?

― ¡No quise! ―esa era la voz de una niña.

― ¡No le grites! ¡Sé un poco más cariñoso con ella! ―y… ¿Arthur?

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Lo importante aquí era que esos dos llegaron, mejor dicho, los tres: Alfred, una niña y Arthur.

Dinamarca se rascó los ojos viendo si esto era un sueño, incluso le pidió al noruego que le piñizcara, quien procedió hacerlo sin problemas aceptando enseguida donde le piñizcó demasiado fuerte. Chilló ante el dolor acariciándose el brazo. Vio a los rubios y suspiró calmado. Estaba alucinando… ¿una niña? ¡No alucinaba! ¡Era verdad! Su sonrisa creció.

― ¡Noru, Noru, mira! ―decía alegremente tocando al aludido. El noruego lo miró sin expresión, esto no le importaba. El danés nunca pensó que algún día la traerían.

― ¡Que niña tan linda! ¡Fusososososos! ―también estaba alegre y contento. Eso fue extraño para el francés quien lo miraba. España no se daba cuenta.

―_Sorry_ por el retraso ―se disculpó el americano―, tuvimos muchos inconvenientes. ―hizo énfasis en la palabra "muchos" directamente a sus dos acompañantes.

― ¿Podemos empezar? ―preguntó Ludwig regresando a su puesto, al lado de Feliciano.

―_Yes_. Arthur, hazte cargo. ―dijo sin más yendo a su posición de líder.

El inglés chasqueó de lo despreocupado que era con la pequeña. Cogió la mano de la menor llevándola a sentarse a su lado, una silla aparte.

― ¡Hola tío Den! ―saludó sonriente donde fue correspondida con el mismo entusiasmo.

― ¿Ves Noru, ves? ―le jalaba la ropa del brazo, haciéndolo mover de un lado para otro, ¡¿qué le importaba a él?― Sabía que algún día la traerían.

―Yo no quise traerla ―informaba Estados Unidos―, insistieron esos dos. ―señaló al inglés y a la niña.

― ¿La conoces Den? ―preguntó curioso Antonio, el cual su amigo francés se llevó una mano a la frente, ¿tan idiota era como decía Romano?

― ¡Claro! Tú deberías conocerla también. ―respondió alegre.

― ¿Eh, yo? ―hacía memoria si era alguna de sus antiguas colonias y al parecer no lo era.

Francia dio un largo suspiró, le haría recordar la memoria. ―Amigo Antonio, ¿cómo es posible que no la reconozcas? No ha pasado tanto tiempo.

―Pero Francis ―interrumpió Dinamarca―, la última vez que la vimos fue hace seis años, y Antonio no la volvió a ver desde que se me dio la custodia. ―Francis razonó con eso.

―No entiendo, joder. ―el país de la pasión estaba confuso. ¡¿Quién era? ¡¿Una hija perdida?

―Te lo voy a decir fácil ―dijo Francis―. Tú la descubriste y te la quitó Arthur y Den.

―He tenido tantas cosas que me ha quitado Arthur, ¿cómo voy a saber quién es?

― ¡Por el amor de Dios! ―exclamó exasperado el británico por el cerebro vacío del español, seguramente solo había tomates haya dentro― ¡Solo han pasado dos siglos! ¡Es Amalia!

― ¿Amalia? ―Antonio llevó un dedo al mentón intentado recordar― No sé quién es.

Inglaterra se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano, seguido de un insulto de Lovino hacia el español.

―Dejémoslo así. ―Francis puso punto final en hacer recordar a su vecino, entonces sonrió llamándole la atención del inglés.

―_Hello_ tío Francis. ―saludó cordial.

―_Bonjour ma petit._

Alfred carraspeó la garganta. ―Si quieren continuar con la conversación de mi hija, que sea después de terminar la reunión.

―Alfred tiene razón. ―apoyó Inglaterra ordenando sus papeles.

― ¡Tú puedes _Dad_! ―Amalia alzó una mano en señal de victoria dando buenas vibras al norteamericano.

― ¡Por supuesto! ¡Verás las cosas buenas de papá! ―afirmó enmarcando una gran sonrisa heroica y comenzó con sus ideas plasmadas siendo apoyado por la tecnología súper avanzada de Kiku, un proyecto con múltiples funciones.

―No me gusta tu idea. ―se expresó Francia.

―A mí tampoco. ―siguió Inglaterra sirviéndose una taza de té, eso confundió a la pequeña trigueña.

― ¡Haz que vuelva existir mi grandiosa nación! ―intervino Gilbert golpeando la mesa. El alemán lo tranquilizó.

―No llegaremos a nada aru. ―se lamentó el chino.

―Es verdad. ¿Opinas lo mismo Su-san? ―Tino le preguntó a su esposo mientras sostenía a Hanatamago.

―Sí. ―y ese fue el aporte del sueco a la conversación.

― ¡¿Cómo que no les gusta mi idea? ―cerró los ojos todo entristecido.

― ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con _dad_! ―Amalia se puso de pie en la silla apoyando a su padre norteamericano. Su idea no era tan mala, aunque a veces le llevaba la contraria. Esos países no se daban cuenta que su padre ayudaba al medio ambiente, al calentamiento global. ¡Y no podía creer que su propia madre esté en desacuerdo!

―Siéntate. ―Arthur la agarró de la blusa hacia abajo, obligándola a regresar a la silla como es debido en una señorita.

― ¡Ay! ―hizo un puchero al sentarse― ¿No deberías de apoyarlo?

―Siempre sucede lo mismo. Tus padres discuten en las reuniones, _ma petit_. No es nada nuevo. ―dijo Francia.

Pasaron unos minutos en discusión y en discusión. Rusia proponía ser unos con él, Hungría lo apoyaba pero en otro sentido de la palabra sacando su cámara junto con el japonés, y los bálticos temblaron de miedo. España discutía con Romano por tonterías del tomate si era fruta o verdura. Polonia decía sus razones del por qué el rosado está de moda y debería ser usado en el próximo primavera-verano. Prusia hablaba con Italia si tenía la misma opinión de volver a ser una nación y eliminar a cierto ruso del mapa. Alemania se mantenía calmando sus ganas de hacer callar a todos. Canadá alzó la voz para que se callaran, pero nadie lo escuchó, bajó la cabeza abrazando a Kumajiro.

―Que aburrido ―había recostado su cabeza sobre la mesa mirando la discusión entre el americano y el británico. Luego sintió su hombro vacío. Se miró y su animal exótico no estaba―. ¡Mi iguana! ―se asustó y se agachó bajo la mesa, ahí la visualizó― Ven aquí ―se tiró al suelo gateando por debajo de la larga, extensa, gigantesca mesa donde solo veía los pies de los países en discusión. Estando lo más cerca de la iguana, intentó agarrarla pero se le escapó a una gran aceleración―. _¡Come on!_ ¡Regresa! ―frunció el ceño y siguió gateando.

La "platica" con el estadounidense y el británico llegó a su fin cuando el segundo le dio la espalda y no había caso para que entrara en razón. Caminó a su silla y miró que la niña no se encontraba. Por instinto maternal puso sus orbes inspeccionando debajo de la mesa.

― ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! ―gritó.

― ¡Se me perdió mi iguana! ―le contestó.

―Alfred tenía razón en lo traer a ese animal ―susurró para asimismo―. Sal ahora, después la buscamos. Estar abajo es peligroso, alguien te puede pisar.

― ¡Pero mi iguana!

Si ella no salía, él lo iría por ella. Se adentró a las profundidades de la oscura dimensión llamada "debajo de la mesa", gateó hasta ella ayudándole en buscar a la iguana traviesa, cada uno por su parte.

―Iguana, iguana, ¿dónde estás maldita sea? Preocupas a mi niña. ―dijo enojado dándole la espalda a la menor, ambos muy alejados del otro.

― ¿Me buscabas? ―aquella voz aterciopelada y sensual lo hizo voltear topándose con la degradable cara y presencia de Francis. Bien, Francis parecía una iguana, pero no era la iguana de su hija, porque…uno, las iguanas no hablaban, y dos, las iguanas no eran francesas sobre todo la que buscaba.

―Estoy buscando la iguana de mi hija, _wine bastard_.

―Deja esa iguana, te puedo besar como una iguana llena de _amour_.

― ¡Aléjate de mí!

―Este es buen lugar para hacer cositas.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Alfreeee~d!

― ¡¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? ―el nombrado apareció en ese lugar oscuro y rápido se dispuso a salvar a su pareja de las manos pervertidas del francés.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Amalia se disponía a salir sin tener resultados en encontrar a su iguana. Se agarró a las primeras piernas que vio para levantarse, y esa persona era…

―A-Alemania… ―llamó quieto y asustado el italiano.

― ¿Qué sucede Italia? ―preguntó con normalidad donde Gilbert calló -al fin- la boca.

― ¿Aquí hubo un cementerio? ―sentía una mano agarrándole la pierna.

―No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

― ¿Estás bien Ita-chan? ―ahora el prusiano comenzó a preocuparse.

Feliciano cambió su tonalidad de piel a azul muerto de miedo.

― ¡Un fantasma! ¡Me agarra las piernas! ¡Ve~! ¡Alemania, Alemania, ayúdame! ―se zafó del supuesto fantasma cargándose en el cuerpo del alemán estando a salvo del suelo. Ludwig se sonrojó sin bajarlo de sus brazos.

La niña había salido con sencillez preguntándose por qué el italiano se espantó. Le dio igual, siguió buscando a su iguana, y hablando del reptil, este subía por las piernas del polaco, adentrando en su pantalón.

―Liet… ―dijo tenso.

― ¿Qué pasa Feliks, porqué tan tenso de repente? ―se preocupó acercándose.

― ¿Haz sentido como que algo te camina por la pierna?

― ¿Eh? ―pensó que era una indirecta en tener intimidad en alguna parte de la sede. Se sonrojó por eso― ¿De-de que ha-hablas?

―Siento…como que algo me camina…subiendo por mi pierna…

― ¿Algo? ―sintió alivio y se desconcertó aún más.

―Sigue subiendo… ―un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no daba más, era terrible esa sensación― ¡Quítalo, Liet, quítalo! ―empezó a sacudirse el pantalón y a saltar como una niñita asustada. Lituania accedió rápidamente ayudarlo a sacar la cosa que sea dentro del pantalón que atormentaba a su amigo― ¡Apúrate, apúrate! ¡Está subiendo!

― ¡No te muevas! ¡No puedo sacarlo! ―le gritó, eso llamó la atención de todos. Alfred, Arthur y Francis salieron de su escondite, el último bien golpeado por las manos del menor.

― ¿Qué pasa allá aru?

―Se están divirtiendo. ―mencionó Rusia en doble sentido.

― ¡Quítalo Liet! ¡Esa cosa me camina!

― ¡Quítate los pantalones! ―ordenó. El polaco obedeció a desabrocharse apresurado y nervioso. Elizaveta iba hacia los brazos del Dios Yaoi preparando su cámara, también yacía Kiku preparado para el espectáculo.

― ¡Aaaah, que cosa más fea! ―exclamó Feliks dejando salir al reptil.

― ¡Es una iguana! ―le dijo Toris. Con esto desilusionó a la húngara y al japonés.

― ¡Mi iguana! ―al fin la encontró, pero no sabía sacar al animal del cuerpo del polaco.

― ¡Quita ese guayana!

― ¡Es una iguana! ―corrigió el lituano tratando de agarrar al reptil quien huía por el cuello, espalda, cabeza del rubio.

― ¡Lo que sea! ¡No es nada fashion ese animal, ni es rosa! ―comenzó a girar sobre su eje buscando a la traviesa iguana, por suerte salió de un salto a la cabeza de Romano.

― ¡España bastardo, quítamelo! ¡Me puede morder, maldición! ―se sacudía el cabello todo desesperado. Antonio actuó enseguida, sin embargo el animal volvió a saltar a la cabeza de Ucrania.

― ¡Aaaah~! ¡Rusia-chan, ayúdame por favor! ―lloraba corriendo de un lado para otro haciendo ruidos insoportables por culpa de sus enormes pechos.

No sabía cómo agarrar a su iguana, se movía tanto que no tendría oportunidad. ¿Qué podría hacer? Estaba causando un gran escándalo, seguramente su mamá le castigaría.

Austria fruncía el entrecejo ante todo el griterío. No podía seguir bebiendo de su café. ¡Que alguien haga algo!

― ¡Me cansé! ¡Detendré esto de una vez por todas! ―Suiza sacó su arma apuntando a la cabeza de la ucraniana. Mantuvo en la mira al reptil.

― ¡No lo hagas! ¡¿Estás loco? ―dijo Inglaterra aterrado por la mascota de su hija.

― ¡Detén entonces esa cosa! ―le contestó enfurecido. Liechtenstein intentó calmarlo diciéndole que no era bueno dispararles a los animales, aunque sean algo…feitos.

― ¡Que no maten a mi iguana! ―rogó Amalia.

Estados Unidos observó al reptil sobre la cabeza de Ucrania, ella seguía corriendo en un gran llanto. Luego observó a su hija. Tenía que hacer algo, dar el ejemplo de padre, ¡era un héroe! Debe sentirse orgulla de tener un padre tan heroico. Era su suerte y la envidia de muchos. Entones caminó donde la ucraniana y le quitó la iguana tomándola de la cola, se la entregó en la manos de la pequeña.

― _¡Thanks dad!_ ―agradeció sonriente dándole un abrazo. Alfred sonrió avergonzado.

Luego las cosas se calmaron dando finalizada la junta sin llegar a nada. Feliciano comprendió que no había sido un fantasma quien le agarró la pierna, eso fue un gran alivio. La discusión entre el español y el italiano sureño sobre el tomate seguía en pie y se discutiría en casa, ya que era la hora de la despedida.

― ¡Mi preciosa Amalia! ―exclamó el danés frente a ella― ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

―No sé. Dile a mi _dad_. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Alfred? ―alzó la vista al americano.

―Cuando quieras puedes verla. ¿Verdad que puede Artie? ―preguntó al inglés.

―Eh, sí. No hay problema con que veas a Ami. ―respondió sonriendo.

― ¡Perfecto! La próxima semana iré a visitarte y jugaremos. ―concluyó Dinamarca.

Ahora se acercó Francis. ―Creces tan rápido. Eras toda una cosita pequeñita cuando te conocí. ―le acarició suavemente la cabellera.

―Gracias tío Francis.

―Puedo apostar que cuando crezcas serás toda una señorita, serás muy hermosa. No lo dudo ―aquello comenzó tener un mal presentimiento en Arthur―. Cuando seas mayor de edad te llevaré a un lugar muy lindo.

―Hace muyo tiempo pasé los dieciocho años. Solo no me crece el cuerpo. ―se lamentó haciendo un puchero, era tan igual a Alfred.

― ¿Así? Bien…en ese caso, cuando te crezca todo-

―Suficiente, es hora irnos. ―Arthur alejó tirándole el brazo a la niña, lo bastante alejada de Francis.

― ¿Por qué me la alejas? ―preguntó actuando sentido.

―Porque eres un pervertido. ―lo espetó con la mirada.

―Oye Arthur, ¿qué harás cuando crezca? ―le dijo más íntimo en voz baja, el inglés arqueó una ceja― Digo…ya sabes, el nombre de las islas. Creo que cuando sea mayorcita, tendrás que cambiarle el nombre de "Islas Vírgenes", ¿no te parece?

― _What?_ ―al principio no entendió, solo pasó dos segundo para fruncir el ceño― ¡Maldito pervertido pedófilo! ―posteriormente cogió la mano de Amalia y de Alfred, yéndose.

―Hey Antonio ―Gilbert lo llamó―, ¿la recuerdas?

―No…la verdad no. ―había un gran esfuerzo, su memoria fallaba, ¿estaría viejo?

― ¿Cómo que aún no? ―se unió el francés― _Espagne_, ella es Islas Vírgenes.

― ¿Islas Vírgenes? ―el nombre le sonaba. Llevó un dedo al mentón una vez haciendo memoria― ¡¿Es ella? ―al fin recordó. Francis surcó los labios― ¡¿La pequeña que descubrí? ¡Que mal descubridor soy! ―lloriqueó en el hombro del prusiano.

―Ay Noru, hicimos tan buen trabajo. ― Dinamarca suspiró como si estuviese enamorado rodeando su brazo en el del noruego, este no muy a gusto.

― ¿Cuál trabajo? Yo no hice nada. ―intentó soltarse, pero el danés no lo dejaba estando muy contento.

―No lo niegues. Fuimos unos buenos padres con Amalia.

― ¿Eh? ¿Fueron sus padres? ―Tino sonrió ante la noticia acompañado de Berwald. Sería maravillosa esa noticia, quien lo diría, Dinamarca con Noruega.

― ¿Soy tío? ―se cuestionó con interés y desinterés Islandia, luego le pediría explicaciones a su hermano.

―Sí ―acertó el danés―. Pero tuve problemas financieros, no pude seguir encargándome de ella, asique se la di a Alfred.

―Que triste. ―mencionó Finlandia.

― ¿Triste? Claro que no ―corrigió mostrando toda su alegría, apoyando su mano en el hombro del noruego―. Estoy orgulloso en haberla criado junto con Noru.

― ¡Yo no críe a nadie! ―estaba harto de lo mismo.

―Deja de negarlo, fuiste su mamá.

― ¡Nunca fui su mamá!

Ellos siguieron discutiendo. Finlandia únicamente soltaba unas risitas por la situación de "adopción". Suecia se mantenía serio junto con Islandia.

No muy alejados, saliendo de la sede de la reunión, Alfred iba tomado de la mano de la isleña.

― ¿Quién maneja?

―Yo lo hago. ―respondió Arthur desactivando la alarma del auto, abriendo la puerta del piloto.

―Okey. ―el menor hizo entrar a la pequeña a la parte trasera y después ir al copiloto.

― ¿Adónde vamos? ―preguntó Amalia en que casa irían, la del británico o la del norteamericano.

Los padres se miraron, no sabían a donde.

―Em… ¿Al McDonald's? ―lo primero que se le ocurrió al de lentes.

― ¡Sí~! ―dijo enseguida.

― ¡Compramos la cajita feliz! ―alzó los brazos todo contento.

―Bien, vamos a ese local, y nos iremos a tu casa ―Inglaterra introdujo las llaves, aceptando y ordenando ir a quedarse en la casa de Estados Unidos―. Ami, el cinturón.

―Ya lo hice _mom_.

Todo estaba listo para marchar, pero Alfred lo detuvo.

―Espera ―el americano le sostuvo la mano para no encender el auto, inclinándose a besarle los labios, algo corto y sencillo―. Para la buena suerte ―mostró su sonrisa dejando un tanto tonto al mayor. Regresó a su posición―. ¡Vamos al McDonald's!

Y Arthur sonrió encendiendo el coche.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Wajajajajajaja! Yo sabía que esos dos tenían algún territorio compartido. Me amo por haberla descubierto. Veré si encuentro más hijos para otras parejas.

Por cierto, antes le había dado el nombre de Charlotte, pero seguí leyendo más y más, y preferí bautizarla como Amalia o Ami.

Bien, si se preguntan por qué diablos es una niña y no dos o tres o quintillizas, tengo dos razones:

1.- Muchas niñas volverían locos a los padres.

2.- Simplemente porque se llama Islas Vírgenes y no me pareció hacer gemelas. Punto final.

Les dejó un pequeño resumen para entender mejor si leyeron su ficha:

Es de cabello castaño claro/rubio oscuro. Piel trigueña (o sea, vive en el caribe, da?). Tiene las cejas de Arthur, no muy gruesas.

Amalia fue descubierta por Antonio (Cristóbal Colón), y le dio el nombre de "Islas Vírgenes". Luego Arthur se posesionó de ella convirtiéndose en la mamá entre mil guerras con Antonio y Holanda.

Arthur tenía el actual territorio llamado "Islas Vírgenes Británicas". Como faltaba el actual territorio de Alfred, Den aprovechó en anexionarla en el mismo año, llamándola "Las Indias Occidentales Danesas". Tuvo muchos problemas con mamá Arthur referente a las islas que la constituían, hasta que Arthur reconoció parte de la custodia.

Den tuvo problemas ante la administración, como un padre sin trabajo y no podía seguir cuidado de Amalia y tenía dos postulantes para que se hicieran cargo de ella: Alfred y Ludwig, este último negó en ser padre. Y así, Den se la vendió a Alfred y a Arthur.

Por cierto, una de las islas de "Islas Vírgenes Estadounidense" pertenecía a Francis por corto periodo y se la vendió a Den.

Se dice que Noru pudo haber sido la segunda mamá de Amalia, por la reina de Dinamarca-Noruega en su tiempo.

Si quieren, tienen mi permiso en usar a la pequeña para los USAxUK =3

Solitudely, puedes usar a la hija más moe y extrovertida como el padre para tus fic's USAxUK.

Saludines!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
